


Капля Хью

by Chlenik



Category: Actor RPF, Hugh Jackman - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сложно было описать то удовольствие, которое Тэрон испытывал от общения с Джекманом. Амбициозный мужчина с прекрасным чувством юмора. Возможно, было ошибкой желать Хью не только как друга, но и как любовника, но для Эджертона это становилось похожим на спорт: Колин Ферт, Том Харди, теперь и Джекман с его рельефными мускулами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капля Хью

В начале своей карьеры Тэрон волновался, переживая за свой внешний вид, качество ответов и даже за акцент, но потом осознал одну простую истину: интервью, по сути, та же сцена, хоть и с ограничениями, но чем лучше будет номер, тем больше популярность у фанатов. Поэтому, в очередной раз заскучав, он решил внести немного живости в однообразие.

— Ты не мог бы открыть мне водичку? — он невинно захлопал глазами и посмотрел на Хью Джекмана. — Я намазал руки кремом, и теперь они скользят.

Есть такой тип людей, о которых приятно заботиться. И несмотря на их слабость, вокруг них всегда собираются сильные личности. Тэрон был одним из таких. Он не был слабым в общем понимании этого слова, но его стеснительность и сдержанная осторожность новичка вкупе с вежливостью и улыбчивостью давали свои плоды.

— Намазал кремом? — засмеялся Хью, забирая из рук Эджертона протянутую бутылку. — Ну, хорошо.

Он демонстративно напряг мышцы, и крышка была побеждена.

— Если что, я не хилый, это все крем! — довольный собой, Тэрон потянулся за водой, но у Джекмана на это был свой ответ.

— Не трогай, я сам, — ухмыляясь, проговорил Хью, а затем поднес минералку к губам Эджертона и чуть наклонил бутылку.

Тэрону пришлось подчиниться, борясь со смущением и смехом. Хью его переиграл, превратив представление в нечто слишком интимное. Даже для фансервиса это было перебором.

Вдоволь повеселившись, все вернулись к своим привычным ролям. Посыпались вопросы о съемках и технических вопросах — времени на рефлексию не осталось. Однако после окончания интервью Эджертон незаметно смылся, пропустив ужин и прочие развлекательные моменты. Ему было необходимо отсидеться в одиночестве и прийти в себя. Хью отнесся к этому с пониманием.

Уже вечером, когда все дела были завершены, в дверь номера Тэрона постучали. На пороге стоял Джекман со своей белоснежной улыбкой и новенькой «Evian».

— Нет, ты не можешь быть таким жестоким!.. — обреченно протянул Эджертон, указывая на злополучную бутылку.

— Почему жестоким? — рассмеялся Хью и вошел внутрь, приняв его слова за приглашение. — Ты был как всегда очарователен!

— Нет-нет, — покачал головой Тэрон, картинно прикрывая лицо руками. — Это было ужасно, я знаю, и мне до сих пор стыдно...

— Иди сюда! Давай-давай! — Джекман, кивнув, помахал ему рукой в сторону ванной комнаты. — Давай сюда и не упрямься.

Эджертон виновато улыбнулся.

— Ла-а-дно, — он закатил глаза и поплелся следом за ним в ванную.

— Ты просто посмотри, как это выглядело, и успокойся наконец.

Встав напротив зеркала, Эджертон тихо хихикнул и принялся наблюдать за повторением той самой сцены. Сначала Хью открутил крышку, затем коснулся горлышком его губ, и Тэрон сделал глоток. А после наступила тишина. Внезапное молчание оглушило их обоих, заставив замереть и оставив на лицах призраки улыбок.

— Я что-то ничего не понял, можешь повторить? — первым очнулся Эджертон, глядя в темные глаза через зеркало.

Он не решался прервать эту магию, словно, если он отведет взгляд от отражения, все закончится. Хью ничего не ответил, но мгновенно посерьезнел и встал позади, будто желал знать, как это выглядело с места Тэрона.

На этот раз Джекман не спешил: он медленно поднес бутылку к чужим губам и слегка надавил на них. Это было уже слишком. И Тэрон понимал, что если сейчас он позволит Хью продолжить, то пути назад уже не будет.

— Пей же... — сухой шепот защекотал кожу возле уха, и Эджертон сделал глоток.

Они смотрели друг на друга через отражение, как шаманы вышагивая вокруг огня и не решаясь сделать последний рискованный прыжок. В расширенных зрачках Джекмана Тэрон видел то же самое, что и в своих.

В комнате стало невыносимо жарко, и единственным логичным продолжением стало:

— Я хочу воды, — вышло сипловато, точно Эджертон терял свой голос, но бесконечно уверенно, потому что сейчас от этой фразы зависело все, — дай мне ее.

В этот раз рука дрогнула, и ручеек потек по губам, по подбородку, расплываясь и впитываясь в ткань футболки. Тэрон ахнул и резко развернулся.

— Посмотри, что ты натворил, — выдохнул Эджертон, пристально глядя в темные глаза Хью. Его святая наивность лопнула, как пузырь, когда Тэрон подцепил пальцами футболку и медленно поднял ее до груди. — Придется снять...

Джекман торопливо облизал губы. Эджертон видел, что нервы у него натянулись как струны, и в любой момент Хью был готов на него наброситься.

— Слушай, уже поздно, мне пора! — нервно заулыбался Хью и шагнул назад.

Воспользовавшись замешательством Эджертона, он сбежал.

Тэрон услышал, как закрылась дверь в его номер, и тяжело вздохнул. У него почти все получилось.

Сложно было описать то удовольствие, которое он испытывал от общения с Джекманом. Амбициозный мужчина с прекрасным чувством юмора. Возможно, было ошибкой желать Хью не только как друга, но и как любовника, но для Эджертона это становилось похожим на спорт: Колин Ферт, Том Харди, теперь и Джекман с его рельефными мускулами.

На краю раковины осталась стоять открытая бутылка «Evian». В ней осталось совсем немного воды — столько, сколько и терпения у Хью Джекмана.

Тэрон обязательно получит его, только чуть позже.

В паху тяжелело возбуждение, и Эджертон опустил ладонь вниз, принимаясь ласкать себя. Он смотрел в зеркало, то и дело прикрывая глаза, чтобы не потерять образ Джекмана, стоящего позади, так близко, что если бы Тэрон откинулся на него, то точно бы ощутил чужой стояк.

Он быстро кончил, представляя себя в крепких мужских объятиях Хью, и улыбнулся отражению.

— «Руки намазал кремом»... А неплохо я придумал!

Жизнь, как и интервью, на пробу оказалась такой же игрой на сцене, где, чтобы получить выигрыш, нужно было всего лишь притворяться тем, кого в тебе желают видеть.

Тэрон схватил воду и, сделав глоток, направился в постель. Его бутылка была наполовину полной.


End file.
